What is the remainder when $x^2+7x-5$ divides $2x^4+11x^3-42x^2-60x+47$?
Solution: \[
\begin{array}{c|cc ccc}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{2x^2} & -3x & -11 \\
\cline{2-6}
x^2+7x-5 & 2x^4 & +11x^3 & -42x^2 & -60x & +47  \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{-2x^4} & -14x^3 & +10x^2 \\
\cline{2-4}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{0} & -3x^3 & -32x^2 & -60x \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & +3x^3 & +21x^2 & -15x \\
\cline{3-5}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & 0 & -11x^2 & -75x & +47 \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} &  & +11x^2 & +77x & -55 \\
\cline{4-6}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} &  & 0 & 2x & -8 \\
\end{array}
\]Since the degree of $2x-8$ is lower than that of $x^2+7x-5$, we cannot divide any further. So our remainder is $\boxed{2x-8}$.